magiquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Xavier
Xavier is a MagiQuest character who is mentioned only in game. His only playable encounter was at a industry convention called IAAPA. When you finish the Master Magi quest and go back to the Stone Circle, Carren comes on screen and congratulates you. She introduces herself as the daughter of Xavier, the outcast brother of the Questmaster. How he became an outcast because he was trying to steal the wand that Questmaster had inherited from his father a long time ago. Xavier seeks to return from exile and take revenge against the council of Master Magi. Xavier is the true main antagonist of Magiquest. Xavier has not appeared or been mentioned in the 2.0 version of MagiQuest. Defeating Xavier Xavier is one of the most advanced encounters of the Legacy version of MagiQuest. Defeating Xavier requires the use of Morphs, which were never added to MagiQuest. The encounter was only playable at the IAAPA convention. The encounter follows a set pattern, much like other encounters, but unlike those encounters, you do not have to use the same Morphs in the same order each time. Before the battle begins, Xavier will express his frustration at the result of the Great Compromise. You have five morphs available to you, each representing one of the clans. Kreiger (Warrior), Koni (Majestic), Wald (Woodsy), Witz (Trixter), and Schatten (Shadow). When the battle begins, Xavier will summon two ghost-like creatures. Counter this using Witz. Failing to do this will cause you to lose half of your mana. You cannot survive two hits. Afterwards, Xavier must be made vulnerable. Use Koni, Wald, Witz, or Schatten to do this. You will have to make him vulnerable four times, so remember to only use each Morph once when doing this. Once he is vulnerable, use Kreiger to strike him with lighting, causing him to lose 1/4 of his mana. Failure to make him vulnerable or damage him will cause you to instantly lose all of your mana, and have to retry the encounter. Once he has been damaged once, he will summon skeletons to attack you. Counter them with Schatten, then make him vulnerable once more. Remember, do not use the same Morph you used when making him vulnerable the first time. Once you've done this, use Kreiger once more. Xavier now has only half of his mana. Xavier will spin his staff around and launch a ball of energy at you afterwards. Stop it with Koni, then repeat the cycle of making him vulnerable and attacking him. He now has only 1/4 of his mana left. afterwards, he will use thorn covered vines to attack. Use Kreiger to cut the vines. Immediately afterwards, he will summon strange creatures. Stop them with Wald. At this point, make him vulnerable one last time, then strike him with Kreiger, This will deplete the last of his mana. But it isn't over yet. He will monologue, revealing that he seems to be possessed. During this time, he will tell you to use Kreiger again. Do so, and he will begin laughing. He will be cut off by being struck one last time. Xavier is no more. On the other hand, if you don't, Xavier will instantly deplete all of your mana, and you have to start the encounter over again. After winning, you will be rewarded with Xavier's Echo, which has the function of repicating your opponents' dueling spells. Sadly, it cannot be used as Xavier's Encounter and the Morphs were never implemented.Category:Villains Category:Sarcastic Villains